deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Destoroyah vs Keizer Ghidorah
Keizer Ghidorah, the 3 headed pawn of the Xiliens battle Destoroyah, the mutant menace. The battle of two of Godzilla's most powerful foes begins. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing these monster's most powerful abilities. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior. Destoroyah History With the thoughts of revenge lingering in their collected consciousness, the Precambrian life forms created one last form, an ultimate incarnation of the embodiment of wickedness. Cascading waves of numbing heat lifted from the electrical power plant, causing explosions to wrack the entire district. Astonished eyes watched with awe as a towering god stood. The flames licked its blood-hued wings, tonguing its armor like falling water. Opening its toothed maw, the final form of Destoroyah lifted into the skies. Ramming and knocking over Godzilla and taking Junior with it into the darkness. Rising just in time, Godzilla watched as his only son was dropped, fallen from the star filled skies, and crashed into the ground. He waded over to the bloodied child, trying to breath some life into it, but the labored task was unfruitful. Closing its eyes, the death stole from the Monster King the last shred of sympathy that dwelled within its nuclear heart. With lava coursing through his veins, Godzilla attacked the giant Destoroyah without remorse. Turning his inferno beam on the creature, he leveled the land that sprawled around. Nothing would keep him from his revenge. Calculating his imminent defeat, the battered foe took to the skies in full retreat, but the Super-X3, along with carefully placed Freezing Maser tanks, halted its retreat. Blasting the creature with a volley of glacier like shots, the monster was knocked down, crashing to the Earth below as Destoroyah evaporated into a arctic like mist, ending the creature's reign. Keizer Ghidorah History As the Xiliens' reign of terror was finally coming to the close, the showdown between Godzilla and Keizer Ghidorah had just begun. It appeared as though Godzilla was going to procure an immediate advantage, but the space demon turned out to be much stronger than anticipated. Its three gravity beams tore into Godzilla and knocked the proud creature to the ground. Godzilla was dragged across the entire city by the saffron streaks of lightning, and Keizer Ghidorah proceeded to sink its teeth into the gargantuan guardian, absorbing the very life force out of Godzilla. It appeared as though Keizer Ghidorah would soon become the new monster king; it appeared as though Earth would soon suffer the full wrath of this terrible tyrant! Humankind had something to say about it, however. The Gotengo charged and fired a beam at Godzilla. This was no ordinary beam, however. Godzilla was given the power of Keizer, an ancient energy procured from the Xiliens that would give extraordinary abilities to whomever possessed it. With this power, Godzilla was able to send a pulse of energy throughout its body, releasing Keizer Ghidorah's tight grip. The revived reptile fired his atomic ray at Keizer Ghidorah's middle head, causing it to explode! The cunning creature forced the hateful hydra's right head to send a gravity beam scorching into its left, leaving the grotesque dragon mangled and maimed. The limp body of the once tyrannical titan was hurled into the sky, and a hyper spiral ray followed. The motionless body flew far into the atmosphere and erupted into a million pieces. Godzilla roared in victory, for this awful oppressor was finally defeated. Voting/battle information The battle will be a 1 on 1 and will take place in Tokyo, Japan. Voting is in points, 2 points for descriptive edges or paragraphs, 1 point for semi descriptive edges/paragrpahs, and 0 for one word or sentence. Voting ends 3/28/2013. Category:Blog posts